The Mysterious Way that Love Works
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: A guy attempts to rape Aelita and leaves her very frightened of contact with others... is there more to what happened than she is willing to tell? better than it sounds r


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

* * *

**The Mysterious way Love Works**

Yumi sat at her desk looking out the window, she saw Ulrich sitting on a bench, alone. Then it dawned on her; Kaitlin was right, she couldn't resist him, he was a great guy and a great sparing partner, when he'd spar with her. He became hesitant to spar with her after he accidentally knocked her unconscious and cracked one of her ribs; he didn't want spar with her anymore for fear he'd hurt her worse the next time.

He got up breaking her out of the trance she had accidentally allowed herself to fall into. He walked towards the building and Yumi hoped he was headed for her room, which he was, he wanted to talk to her, maybe even tell her the truth about how he felt about her.

A few moments later there was knock on the door, Yumi answered it to see Ulrich standing there.

"Ulrich, come on in" she smiled as did he, but it was obvious that his height change had her a bit uneasy, she was used to being the taller of the two, now she wasn't, he was by about two inches.

They sat on her bed and began to talk about different things, basically everything and nothing at the same time. Then Ulrich guided Yumi to stand there was something he wanted to do, it was a big risk, but a risk he was willing to take. He stood in front of her and she was more than a bit confused as she looked into his eyes, what was he planning, this seemed like something he had planned for her. Then before she could even register the fact that he was coming closer to her, he was kissing her lips; it quickly registered what that meant and she began to return it. She kept her arms at her sides as a sign that she wasn't going to stop him, but within a couple of seconds of that she put her arms around his neck. They parted a little bit and then he hugged her close and she moved to follow suite with what he was doing.

"Yumi, I know we have haven't always got along, but I… I love you" Ulrich paused fully intending to continue talking but then she cut in

"I love you too, Ulrich, and if you were wondering if I wanted to go out with you, the answer is yes"

Ulrich chuckled to himself as he looked at her, if she hadn't just told him that she loved him he wouldn't have believed it. Then a shrill scream broke the silence of their moment together.

"That sounded like Aelita!" Ulrich said stepping away from Yumi

"Yeah it did, too much like her for my liking" Yumi added quickly

They both ran out of Yumi's room and began making their way to Aelita's.

Jeremy too had heard the scream and he could feel his heart pound as he ran towards Aelita's room, praying that she wasn't the one that screamed.

Odd and Samantha quickly joined Jeremy on their way towards Aelita's room. They got there to find the door shut and locked and Ulrich and Yumi coming from the opposite direction.

Ulrich got there first and knocked on the door. After a couple of moments of complete silence Ulrich knocked again. Still, he got nothing.

"Aelita, are you in there!" Ulrich exclaimed

That was when he got a reply, the door opened only far enough for Aelita to look out and see her friends there, then she opened it all the way to allow them in. Jeremy was worried by this reply and the fact that she opened the door and then walked over to the window as they were walking in.

"Aelita, did you scream earlier?" Ulrich asked

"No" Aelita stated flatly "I didn't", her back to her friends so she was looking out her window, she was trying to hide something from them; something they wouldn't like.

Jeremy walked over to her and put his arms around her waist from behind; she didn't fight him.

"I say we let Jeremy handle this" Ulrich said

"Yeah, I agree" Yumi said

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Samantha left the room and closed the door behind them. Leaving Jeremy and Aelita alone together.

"Aelita, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked her

"Jeremy" Aelita slipped out of Jeremy's embrace "please don't get mad at me when I tell you this"

"I won't get mad at you Aelita, what is it?" Jeremy asked

"I lied earlier, that was me, I did scream earlier." She prepared herself to get told off but it didn't come.

"Why?" Jeremy asked

"I got a knock on the door and I opened it and then I was pushed back in my room by this strange guy, I fought him and I think he gave up because he left without to doing what he had planned on doing." She said

"Aelita, why won't you let me see your face?" Jeremy asked, in the loving tone that he always used with her.

She didn't reply just looked at the floor as tears fell down her cheeks; she had hoped that no one would notice, but Jeremy did.

"Aelita" Jeremy said weakly and then walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and guided her to turn and look at him. She didn't fight him, it would have been useless for her to fight; he wouldn't have done anything to physically harm her, but he was set that he would see what she was hiding. He took a hold of her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking at him…

_To Be Continued…_

_

* * *

_

pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane


End file.
